


Don't tell Anybody

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Drabbles of Fluff! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage is hiding spot of the year, Crowley Being an Asshole, He's got two big bros, Kid Samandriel, Michael and Lucifer are good big bros, Most adorable angel in heaven, Naomi did what?, Samandriel Lives, They're gonna dote on him now, Ticklish little angels, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Samandriel doesn't know how he managed to get free, but now that he is he's a moving target.What better place to hide then in the Cage.He just didn't account for the two Archangels.





	

The cage itself, although hard to miss, is actually quite isolated. It has no specific location other than being pretty far down in the deepest pits in Hell. Where the air is humid and fire dominates almost every free space. Being suspended by chains undoubtedly inscribed with runes and such by the very hand of God made it incredibly difficult for anyone on the outside to get inside. A very few number of demons and other dark creatures have attempted to get close enough to the cage to make communication with whomever was on the inside, and even fewer have actually achieved it.  

The cage is a prison, it was designed to be as such, and so far it has had few to no flaws in it's make-up. Constructed by celestial metal made by God Himself, it is near indestructible. It has only one known entrance and one known exit. Thousands of runes are melded into the Holy Iron itself, trapping whomever resides within thoroughly within. It weakens the power in the creature unfortunate enough to be locked inside it, making it near impossible to penetrate it from within, escape only that of a chance should someone be foolish enough to undo 66 of the 666 seals that keep it sealed (again). 

And with that knowledge, the cages current occupants are finding it exceptionally difficult to figure out how _he_ managed to get himself _inside_ so darn easily.  

He looked a little worn and torn. An odd color of muddy red clouded his once pristine skin. His eyes were haunted, a shadow covered them protectively as if to keep out anyone thought to be 'bad'.  

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, not sure as to how they should react to something like this.  

"Please, you must not tell anybody I am alive!" 

Samandriel knew he would be killed if any of the other angels loyal to Naomi found out. And he knew he wouldn't survive another 'playdate' with Crowley, that's why he came to hide here (though he never planned on being found by the two Archangels—but he'd make do as was expected of him) because not even the self-proclaimed 'King of Hell'  was stupid enough to come in here on his own and no other demon would ever agree to do it for him—or come with him—not with both of _them_ in here.  

For a long time neither of them said anything. They were still attempting to comprehend as to what could be so bad that anybody in their right mind would _want_ to hide in the cage and more importantly _how_ did he get in here? 

Michael: Dark hair, pale skinned, piercing blue eyes, and as regal as ever knelt down to be on the same standing as the shorter angel. Sam recalled Castiel telling them that angels were about as tall as the Chrysler Building, but seeing how large they were now he was starting to think that it was a different story for Archangels.  

"Why must your living be kept secret? You are much too young to have such fear." 

Sam tilted his head to the side, something weighing on his mind for much too long, finally making itself heard.  

"Didn't...Didn't you die though? Cas killed you after getting you away from Crowley. You were dead." 

Samandriel gave him a _look_ as his shoulders tensed. Both Michael and Lucifer turned in his direction looking much too calm, in fact, it was much too forced to be good.  

"What?", Michael's voice was harder than it had been moments ago, a sharp edge taking hold. He looked between angel and human alike expectantly; 'Someone had better elaborate'.  

Lucifer stood up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest, as his blazing red gaze locked onto his younger brother, "You have some explaining to do, little one." 

"Indeed", He brother agreed with him.  

Samandriel looked between both of his older brothers, Sam, and repeated for a long tension filled moment. Had Sam not been so enraptured by the fact that he was staring at a child angels true form he would have noticed the glare sent his way by said child angel. Samandriel looked very similar to his vessel save for a few distinct differences; his hair was a tad longer and a shade lighter. And that was leaving out the fact that he gave Shaquille O'Neal's height a good run for its money.  

"Indeed he does, little brother, indeed he does." 

"And perhaps he can begin with explaining why he wishes his whereabouts to remain unknown." 

It was not often that Michael and Lucifer teamed up, and it was something that Sam have never had the honor of seeing before until now. Not to mention that it was an unfair advantage over whomever was on the opposing side. Samandriel looked somewhat affronted that he was being ganged up on. Michael stood back up to his full height, his hands hooked under the boys arms lifting him from the ground.  

Angels were huge.  

"I agree brother, that does sound like a good place to begin." 

The 'Fallen' Prince of Heaven settled the boy on his hip as Lucifer crowded around them.  

"Well? You, Little One, might be stuck here for a while, with plenty of time to tell your tale." 

He had no where to go and no way to avoid it now that his older brothers were now ganged up and it dominated their attentions so his only bet was to actually do some talking. Besides, maybe having the two big guns on his side could be a good thing. If anyone could put the resemblance of the fear of God into those creeps, it would be them.  

"Come now child, We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but we have all of eternity to wait you out and you will tell us eventually." 

The young angel chewed on his lip nervously, "It's a long story." 

Lucifer quirked a smile at his fledgling brother, "Well, baby brother, lucky for you, I think we can find the time." 

Michael nodded at both of his brothers, moving to take a seat on the stone ledge jutting out from the cage wall. He sat little Samandriel down on his knee and gave him a look that was clearly telling him to stop stalling the inevitable. Lucifer remained standing, his arms coming up to cross over his chest once more, his head ducking down slightly.  

"Samandriel." 

He took another deep breath, looking down at the fingers intertwined across his belly. Sam watched them silently with a raised eyebrow, it was odd watching the two Archangels, who had originally wanted nothing more than to rip each other apart, now, act all protective big brother mode.  

"Little brother, you can tell us. Nothing will come to harm you if you tell us." 

Never had he ever had anyone say something like that, act all protectively, hadhe ever felt so safe before. And so he spilled the entire metaphorical can of beans. He watched as a variety of emotions crossed their faces; anger, concern, sympathy. He talked and talked until he had absolutely nothing more he could possibly say. When Samandriel finally did finish his long gruesome tale, silence reigned supreme. Michael had to hold his tongue, as did Lucifer (they would not voice _those_ thoughts in front of a little fledgling), and Samandriel feared he may have spoken too out of line.  

"And instead of granting you peaceful freedom, Castiel kills you?" 

"Brother, he was not himself, the fledgling has already stated that." 

A deep huff follows, "So what. When something bad happens who is it that's usually there?" 

Sam Winchester was seconds away from jumping in for Castiel's defense. How dare Samandriel paint him out to be among the list of bad guys here, what was he doing while Cas was fighting the good fight down on Earth? Twiddling his thumbs safely up in Heaven? Had he not gotten himself captured in the first place he would have been fine and Cas would have been fine.  

"Yes, and had you not lost the Prophet, then Samandriel would have had no need to get involved. Guard your thoughts better Sammy, have I not taught you at least that? And your dear little Castiel is not as great as your mind holds him to be. Was it not he who put creation into peril upon releasing the Leviathan? He who dared call himself 'God'? He who thought that closing the Gates of Heaven and Hell was a spectacular plan? You were foolish to have such blind faith in him Sammy, you are lucky he has not gotten you killed yet. Had _they_ caught wind of your doings, no amounts of deals with Death would bring you back. They would leave nothing to bring you back from." 

Michael grabbed at the back of his brother's shirt to keep him from stalking forward. Sam watched him with wide eyes as he began reciting as many complicated multiplication tables in his head as he could.  

Lucifer was seething.  

"That may be true, but had we not been quarreling as we were, we could have put a stop to the maltreatment long before it happened. Now, stop your intimidation of the human, if you must relieve your built up tension then keep your hands busy, here he could use a grooming." 

Lucifer only had time to react enough to catch the fledgling being passed up to him. Samandriel grabbed at his brother's shirt in his alarm at the sudden change in height.  

"Ooohhh, can I really? I haven't gotten to groom a little fledgling's feathers in a long long time!" 

He jiggled the small angel in his arms, smiling at his little baby brother, "Let me see those adorable little wings Alfie, let me see!" 

Sam watched the _Devil_ absolutely melt down as he spoke to little kid Samandriel. He was absolutely....crazy. Lucifer dropped backwards, onto his rump, plopping to sit next to Michael, Pulling the fledgling around in his lap. There was little fluffy wings poking out of his back, much to Sam's surprise, and Lucifer _cooed_ down at the child as he ran his fingers through the soft down feathers. His anger was completely gone and Michael grinned over at his brother as he spoke.  

"I'm going to hold you, and cuddle you, and snuggle you! Michael I propose a truce, for the moment, while we show this little guy some much needed love and attention." 

"I could not agree more brother." 

Lucifer grinned playfully at his fledgling brother, "And it's been a long time since I got to play with a fledgling, brother." 

"Indeed it has been brother, for both of us." 

Samandriel was uncomfortable with where this was going. He had not been around to witness their good sides, when they'd actually been brothers, he'd been created long after the fighting had started. All he remembered from them in his fledgling-hood was the fighting and the bloodshed from violence.  

"We can change that little one." 

Michael cuffed his brother over the back of the head gently with his own wing, "Stop reading everyone's minds." 

"Tickles!" 

Samandriel let out a shrill sound of surprise at the sudden feeling of fingers wiggling up and down his sides. His back arched upwards as he broke down into a fit of childish laughter. He could feel his older brothers grinning at him fondly as he squealed out when the hands moved around to poke and prod at his tummy.  

"Tummy Tickles!" 

He looked over at his smiling brother about the laughing fledglings head, "How about we go have words with Naomi _and_ Crowley?" 

"Perhaps, if you can weedle the way out of here from the boy." 

Lucifer chuckles in big brotherly evilness, "I think I can manage that." 

  
  



End file.
